


Master of His Thoughts by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Lucius misses him so much, he just can’t help himself.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master of His Thoughts by madam_minnie

  
[Master of His Thoughts](viewstory.php?sid=2184) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: **Lucius misses him so much, he just can’t help himself.**  
Categories: The Broomshed > Self Pleasure Characters:  None  
Genres:  Darkfic, Drabble, Erotica  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Bloodplay, D/S, Incest, Slash  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges:  [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Challenges: [Monthly Challenge: (2006-05) The "I Touch Myself" Challenge](modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=8)  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 502 Read: 559  
Published: 05/23/2006 Updated: 05/23/2006 

Master of His Thoughts by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

**Written for the “I Touch Myself Challenge” for The Quidditch Pitch, based on a prompt from[](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dream_wia_dream**](http://dream-wia-dream.livejournal.com/).  
**

It was wrong, he knew, to leave in the middle of the night and climb into his bed. With every passing night and each day without him, the ache grew and finding no solace in the feminine arms of his towhead mate, he found himself repeating this ritual nightly now. As she climaxed earlier, her face pressed down to the mattress and her hands tied behind her back, he felt none of the triumph he expected to feel. His release was inadequate and as he lay back in the smaller, colder, empty bed in the bedroom just a few doors down from his own, the need for release grew. Here, surrounded by Slytherin regalia, moving photographs of students and the scent of sable and sandalwood, he felt... strong. Powerful. Here he was King of the domain and Master of his thoughts.

He could never enter this room while it was inhabited, but the need to do so... oh the overwhelming need to climb into the small bed and wrap himself around the comfort of one who adored him beyond measure. One who would bend to his will and one he missed dearly, though he would never admit to it. The weakness in such an act... it would be punished far greater than the act he was about to commit. Silencing and locking the door, he summoned a moving photograph of the silver-haired boy and levitated it above him. Slipping out of his clothes, he knelt before the bed, his head bowed, hands tied behind his back and wandlessly summoned the whip the boy kept under his bed. The lashes cut deep, slicing through his skin, making his cock twitch with perverse pleasure as he would lift his eyes and meet the silvery gaze of what many had dubbed his younger self.

As the lashes stopped, his body now covered in small rivulets of blood, his hair matted to his face, he blew the strands in front of his eyes away and gripped his weeping erection. The head purple and thick, begged for attention. Reaching behind him and easing one long finger inside, he stroked himself from base to tip as the first tears welled in his eyes. _It was wrong to miss him this much_ , his mind would say and his body would react with a jolt of pleasure that would draw his balls up and force his body to clench around his own finger. _It was wrong to want him_ , he would hear in his mind then his eyes would meet the sneering eyes in the moving photograph before him and his hand would move faster along his length. Licking his palm, he held the silvery gaze in the photograph and biting his lip, tears flowing freely down his face, Lucius Malfoy came. His body still shaking in aftershocks as he doubled over on the floor of his son's room, he curled into a ball and wept, naked, bleeding, clutching a picture of Draco showing his friends the Dark Mark on his arm.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=2184>  



End file.
